


The Shape of a Storm

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birthday Parties, Clarington-Smythe Child(ren), Clarington-Smythe Family, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, difficult child, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter is a cranky little diva.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	The Shape of a Storm

“Evaaaaaa.” Blaine sang as he approached his daughter who was still asleep. “Eva, wake up baby.” He climbed onto the bed next to her and gently shook her. “Eva.”

She stirred and lifted her head from the pillow, turning her neck to face her father.

“Morning baby girl.” He smiles as she turns around all the way. She reached her arms out for Blaine and he pulled her into his chest. “Did you sleep okay?” She slowly nodded her head then laid it on his shoulder.

“Nana made you your favorite pancakes with bananas. Mmmm.” He carried her out of Kurt’s old bedroom where the three of them were currently sleeping since they’re spending the weekend in Ohio.

Kurt finished his cup of coffee as he heard Blaine descend the stairs and come around the corner with their two year old in his arms. He smiled at them as Blaine sat her in the chair next to her momma.

She rubbed her face and Kurt pushed her hair out of her face, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Morning honey. Did you sleep well?” It was nearly 10:30 a.m., he couldn’t believe his daughter had been sleeping that long. But they did return home until very late since they were visiting Blaine’s family.

She nodded her head again and her Nana Carole came over with her food, setting it in front of her.

“Would you like momma to cut it up for you?” Kurt asked.

“Yesh pwease.” She answered and Blaine pushed her chair in some more so she was closer to the table.

Kurt went on cutting the pancake into smaller, bite sized pieces for his little girl then poured some juice for her into a sippy cup. He joined his husband and step-mother back at the table. The three of them talked until Carole had to leave for her shift at the hospital so it was just Kurt, Blaine, and Eva.

“What time do they want us to be there?” Kurt asked as he stole one of Eva’s banana slices.

“I think two. Bas said they’re expecting a lot of people.”

“For a six year old’s birthday party? He’s turning six not sixty!” Kurt exclaimed.

“You know how they are when it comes to their kids. They like to celebrate with big parties.”

“Big? Try extravagant, Blaine.”

“Same thing.” Blaine rolled his eyes.

The two adults were looking forward to attending their nephew's sixth birthday, however someone is definitely not too happy about the idea and that just so happened to be Miss Eva Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.

When she finished her breakfast, she followed her parents upstairs while Kurt picked out their outfits since they had to look superb when it came to the Clarington-Smythe’s. She sat on the bed and began to doze off, curled up in the blankets as her parents spoke about what to wear.

Much to her dismay, they had woken her up, after what felt like only five minutes, so they could start to get ready.

Kurt gave her a bath and put her in a summer dress with some sandals. He then brought her into the bathroom and the attitude began.

“Eva, sit still!”

“I tiwed, momma!”

“You just took a nap. Now let me brush your hair and put it nice.”

She huffed and crossed her arms with a scowl on your face.

“God you’re just like me it’s scary.” Kurt muttered as he began to brush her hair and put it into a high pony with a bow.

Just outside the bathroom he could hear Blaine laughing at his comment.

“I’d be quiet if I were you mister!” Blaine instantly shut up and Kurt smiled while securing Eva’s bow.

“You’re all set, love. Go see daddy so momma can get ready okay?” She nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

Kurt took his time getting ready then shut the light joining his husband and daughter downstairs. Blaine carried Eva out to Kurt’s Navigator and buckled her into her carseat then got up front to drive.

They pulled up to the Clarington-Smythe estate thirty minutes later and were shocked by the amount of cars already parked outside. They got out of the car and Eva held onto her parents’ hands as they walked to the front of the house.

When they reached the backyard, they were greeted by their friends as well as their nieces and nephews. Everyone is so happy and excited to see the Hummel-Andersons’ at the party and to even see Eva who’s grown since the last time they saw her at her own birthday party just a few months ago.

Sebastian and Hunter came over to hug their friends and say hello to their niece who hid behind Blaine’s leg, acting shy.

Blaine crouched down to her level, “Eva, what’s the matter? It’s just Uncle Bas and Uncle Hunter, you know them.”

She just stared up at the two men standing in front of her then back to her daddy.

“She’s been cranky since she woke up from her nap before.”

“That’s okay. Kids will be kids.” Sebastian said while wrapping his arm around Hunter’s waist. “Well we’re glad you guys came. There’s plenty of food and drinks so help yourselves to whatever.”

“Thank you. We’re probably gonna make our rounds of hello’s with everyone.”

“Alright.” Hunter smiled as they walked away to go see the other guests who were arriving.

Kurt carried his nephew’s gift over to the table that already had a mountain high pile of presents for him and placed it next to one of the gift bags then went back to his husband.

**\---**

All day Eva was in a mood and stayed with Kurt or Blaine while they talked to their friends or tried to get her to play with her cousins but she refused and insisted on staying with her parents.

So while everyone else was enjoying the party, Eva was putting on her best attitude and was being sassy with her parents. Blaine was over by Sebastian and Nick talking while Kurt was talking to Quinn, with Eva attached to his side.

“Momma.” Eva whined and tugged on his hand.

Kurt kept talking and Eva was getting impatient.

“Momma.”

“Hang on, Eva.”

“Now momma!” She stomps her foot down and crosses her arms, furring her tiny eyebrows together up at her mother. Kurt could not believe his daughter was acting just like the drama queen he is.

“Excuse me for a minute, Quinn.” He picked Eva up with some force and set her on his hip as he walked away from the party, embarrassed at his daughter’s behavior.

“What is your problem today young lady?!”

Eva remained quiet and pouted at Kurt. He huffed and looked over for his husband, seeing him talking with his friends so he didn’t want to bother him.

“Are you hungry? Is that what’s wrong?” He asked. “I think you’re hangry. Just like your daddy. C’mon, let’s get you some food baby then I’m sure you’ll be feeling better.”

He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the food table making a plate for Eva and himself as well then brought it to an empty table so they could eat. He cut up her hot dog and handed her the fork so she could eat.

Blaine joined them shortly after with his own plate of food and was glad to see Eva eating after his husband explained to him about her little fit before.

A few moments later, Quinn came over with her three year old son, Liam, and sat at the table with plates of food as well. Liam and Eva usually have the most playdates out of all the kids due to Quinn teaching in the city and them being so close in age. So they're usually together a lot, especially at daycare. They have their friends but tend to stick together which their parents find adorable.

When Eva finished her hot dog and some of the pasta salad she had on her plate, she let herself digest then went to go play with Liam, finally leaving her parents alone so they can go talk with their own friends.

The three adults stayed at the table and conversated for a while, Nick and Jeff joined them as well as Puck, all talking away while the kids played on the giant playscape they have in their backyard. This was definitely meant to be at an Elementary school not someone’s backyard but when you come from money it’s no big deal.

**\---**

Later on, everyone was standing around Grayson who sat at the table with his birthday cake in front of him, candles lit and everything. He was smiling from ear to ear as the guests started to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to him.

As they finished the song, Eva started to whine again which led to her crying. They all turned and stared at Eva so Blaine picked her up this time and brought her inside as she continued to cry.

“Why are you so cranky today?” He asked and sat on the couch, rocking her in his arms. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and saw it was just past 5:00. “Oh I know why, you didn’t have your normal nap today or yesterday because we’ve been going from place to place.”

Eva started to settle in her father’s arms and sucked her thumb and Blaine kept rocking her.

“Oh honey, you’re probably exhausted from all the traveling. I’m sorry, it went right over our heads sweetheart.” He kissed her head then pressed his cheek against it. “I’m so sorry baby, daddy’s sorry he forgot about your nap. You need your beauty sleep too.” He smiled, feeling her nuzzle herself against him some more.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice echoed inside the semi empty house.

“In here, babe.”

Blaine flashed his husband a smile when he came around the corner holding two plates with cake on them.

“How’s Eva? I brought these for you guys.”

“She’s tired, Kurt. She’s been so cranky because she didn’t get a chance to nap yesterday or today at her usual time so it’s thrown her off a bit.”

“Aww, poor baby.” Kurt frowned and rubbed his daughter’s back as she slept on Blaine’s shoulder. “Should we head back home?”

“No.” Blaine shook his head, fixing his daughter in his arms. “I’ll stay here with her, you go back out. We’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Plus it’s getting a little too hot for me so I can cool off in here with her.”

“Alright, love.” Kurt leaned forward and pecked Blaine’s lips. “You’re such a good daddy. Our girl is pretty lucky to have you.”

“I know.” Blaine smirked.

Kurt got up, leaving the two, and returned to the party.

Blaine sat back against the couch and held his baby in his arms, rubbing her back while listening to the music that played outside.

About twenty minutes went by and Hunter came in to bring out some more food. He walked by the living room and saw Blaine with Eva on the couch.

“Is she sleeping?” He asked, pointing to the girl attached to his best friend. Blaine nodded and Hunter smiled at how cute she was while walking over to them, “You can put her in Elise’s room so she can be comfortable and your arms don’t go numb.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Come on.” Hunter gently took his niece out of Blaine’s arms and carried her upstairs with Blaine following behind him. He laid her on his daughter’s bed then turned on the baby monitor so when she woke up they’d know.

The two went back downstairs and Blaine went to go find his husband while Hunter took care of what he needed inside.

-Three Hours Later-

While sitting around the fire, Kurt could hear sound coming from the baby monitor.

“Momma?” Eva’s small voice could be heard over the speaker.

“I think someone’s finally up from her nap.” He said and excused himself to go get his baby.

He walked upstairs and got to the fourth door on the left, where his daughter resided. He pushed the door open and her face lit up once she saw Kurt.

“Hi baby. Feeling any better?”

“Yesh momma!” She jumped into his arms and he caught her, kissing her cheek.

“Let’s fix Elise’s bed before we go downstairs okay?”

She nodded and helped Kurt make her cousin’s bed before they went downstairs. He carried her outside where Blaine was sitting by the fire with Sebastian, Hunter, and their three kids Grayson, Elise, and Caiden.

“Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up.” Blaine smiled and took her from Kurt, setting her on his lap. “Did you sleep well my love?” He asked and kissed her cheek. She rubbed her eyes and nodded her head at her daddy then looked up at the fire.

“Hey Eva, do you want a s’more?” Sebastian asked. “It’s okay if she can have one right?” He then looked at Kurt who gave his approval.

“Go see Uncle Bas.” Blaine said and pat her shoulders. She slid off his lap and walked to her uncle. He pulled her onto his lap and helped her make a s’more along with their other kids.

Kurt and Blaine move closer together on the patio bench they shared and got cozy under the blanket since the temperature dropped as soon as the sun set.

“Look at her.” Kurt whispered to his husband. Their eyes were set on their daughter, watching her eat her s’more. “I want another one, Blaine.”

He turned and looked at his husband, then slowly started to smile. “Well since we’re here a few more days why don’t we take advantage of the live in babysitters and try?”

“Really?!”

“Yes. I kinda want another one too. I miss Eva being a baby, she’s growing up too fast.”

“I know.” Kurt groaned and frowned while he laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder again. “I think another baby would be good for us plus Eva will have a sibling.”

“That is very true.” Blaine smiled again and kissed his husband. “We’ll just have to see what happens if and when we try.”

Kurt grinned at him and Blaine gasped, causing his head to dart over to their daughter whose face was covered in melted chocolate and marshmallow.

“Oh you are so getting a bath when we get home.” Eva giggled and hopped off her uncle’s lap, going over to her parents. She climbed up to Kurt’s lap and puckered her lips together, kissing his lip. “Mmm, you give the sweetest kiss.” He said while licking his lips, holding his daughter in his lap. “I think daddy wants some sweet kisses too.”

She giggled again and moved onto Blaine, giving him a kiss full of chocolate and marshmallow. He just laughed and kissed her back as they sat together enjoying the rest of the night with their friends.


End file.
